


Solo tú y yo

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Marriage of Convenience, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Quédate ahora y nunca te vayas, hazme compañía hasta que cierre los ojos para siempre. Permíteme ver tus ojos, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu piel, saborear tus dulces labios y oler la fragancia de tu cuerpo. Seamos solo tú y yo, sin guerra o clanes entre nosotros.Quédate y permíteme amarte. Seamos solo tú y yo.





	Solo tú y yo

Tobirama sonrió con dulzura al poderoso hombre a su lado, que con un ceño fruncido leía la carta que sostenía en sus manos desnudas, en la izquierda luciendo un anillo de oro antagónico al de plata de su esposo. La carta era del hermano menor de Madara y, sin importar ese ceño fruncido, Tobirama sabía que su corazón bailaba de regocijo por recibir noticias del hombre después de semanas faltas de comunicación. La emoción era comprensible, no había necesidad de ocultarla, por más de que supiera las razones de Madara.

Dejándolo leer tranquilo, Tobirama se levantó de la silla de la modesta cocina-comedor y se dirigió a la pequeña sala para avivar el fuego de la chimenea. Estaban a mediados de invierno en Mizu no Kuni, así que prestaba especial atención en mantener la temperatura para su esposo acostumbrado al calor de Hi no Kuni. Personalmente le gustaba el frío por sobre el calor, pero aún no se acostumbraban por completo al clima más frío y húmedo en comparación.

No tardó mucho en su tarea, por lo que cuando entro nuevamente en la cocina Madara seguía leyendo, aunque tuvo la sospecha que la estaba releyendo. Decidió matar el tiempo haciendo té, dirigiéndose con calma a buscar la tetera para llenarla con agua y después ponerla a hervir. Cuando el agua estaba hirviendo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo la carta era dejada de lado y Madara se dirigía a abrazarlo por la espalda, colocando su barbilla en su hombro derecho.

— ¿Cómo está Izuna? —Preguntó apagando la hornilla.

Madara apretó el agarre en su cintura y juntó su nariz con su cuello, ocultando parcialmente su rostro. Tobirama no se preocupó, él entendía el porqué de esa reacción.

— Está bien —Murmuró al cabo de un minuto, esperando otros segundos más antes de continuar— Se quejó durante dos párrafos sobre Hashirama y el resto solo escribió sobre una tienda de té nueva, así que todo está bien.

Tobirama asintió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

— Anija es terrible para el papeleo, mis sinceras disculpas para Izuna —Dijo agarrando la tetera con un trapo para no quemarse.

Madara frunció el ceño ante esa palabra tan inapropiadamente cariñosa, pero no dijo nada. Le dedicó una mirada y Tobirama dejó la tetera en la hornilla de nuevo, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la del mayor. Ninguno quería té en realidad, preferían quedarse así.

Tobirama suspiró y colocó su diestra sobre el negro cabello de Madara como un simple gesto de cariño mientras este ocultaba por completo su rostro contra su cuello, teniendo ayuda de ese flequillo indomable. Entendía ese ceño fruncido, sabía cómo se sentía Madara cada que mencionaba a su hermano mayor con ese honorífico, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía incorrecto llamarlo solo por su nombre. Era un idiota dependiente, lo sabía, pero había aceptado eso desde que era niño.

— Es el sexto mes en que no envía una carta —Murmuró con amargura, sin mencionar que la última carta de Izuna había sido hacía tres semanas.

Aguantó la mueca de melancolía y solo acarició su cabello con cariño.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? En una semana serían cinco y aún las cartas de su hermano no eran más de tres mientras que las de Izuna eran cientas. Tobirama entendía, Hashirama no sabía lidiar con la angustia de aceptar que aquello era real y una carta solo partiría más su corazón. Sabía que se sentía traicionado y abandonado, dejado de lado por dos de las personas que más amaba. Sin embargo Madara no lo entendía como él y cada que el tema salía habían lágrimas y gritos. Madara también se sentía traicionado y abandonado, solo que el enojo se juntaba con la culpa porque Tobirama estaba metido en este embrollo.

Madara culpaba a Hashirama, Hashirama los culpaba a ellos, Tobirama se culpaba a si mismo e Izuna culpaba a los ancianos del Senju. Ilógico ¿No?

Era extraño pensar que hacía cinco años estaban cumpliendo dos años de haber formado la aldea de los sueños de Hashirama y Madara, a la vez que medio año él y Madara de haberse casado, unidos por el bien de la alianza entre clanes, mostrando una imagen poco cálida en el exterior, para cinco años después estar en aquella situación. Ellos viviendo en una cabaña en la frontera de Mizu desde hacía meses, enamorados a muerte de su compañero, exiliados de su aldea, teniendo cada año que cambiar de residencia para evitar la confrontación con ninjas no conocidos, viviendo de hacer misiones pequeñas y mal remuneradas. Se podría decir que ellos mismos eran la única alegría real del otro, sus corazones solo llenos al ver a su compañero haciendo las actividades más rutinarias a su lado. Desde limpiar la cabaña hasta sentarse juntos en silencio eran cosas que disfrutaban enormemente.

Tobirama y Madara mentirían si dijeran que querían más que eso, pues con los años encontraron que aún con la pérdida tan grande podían encontrar una paz y felicidad no esperada en esa vida. Mas las culpas y dolores estaban ahí, cicatrices que aún costaban en sanar.

Tobirama se culpaba más que su esposo porque, de hecho, era su culpa desde cierta perspectiva. De joven había creado un jutsu en su angustia infantil por la pérdida de sus hermanos al que llamó Edo Tensei, uno en el que la naturaleza era profanada y los muertos volvían a la vida como títeres. Hashirama lo descubrió en ese entonces y le obligó a ocultarlo, diciendo que sería su sentencia de muerte sí el clan se enteraba de algo así. Cómo fue inevitable, un día después de tantos años sin pensar en ello, el Consejo de Ancianos del Clan Senju lo descubrió y no pudo huir del castigo.

El clan Uchiha abogó por él a regañadientes, a diferencia de los demás clanes que lo hicieron con honestidad, pero el Senju era el más poderoso, con mejores pruebas y argumentos, su hermano solo pudo disminuir su sentencia al exilio durante cinco años. Habría aceptado sin queja tal castigo, pero Madara, preso de la ira ante la injusticia contra su esposo, proclamó abandonar la aldea junto a él y nunca volver a ese "nido de ratas malagradecidas" si se le citaba textualmente. Tal reacción fue una gran sorpresa para todos en la aldea y las reacciones consecuentes no se hicieron esperar. El clan Senju se ofendió enormemente, seguido por un clan Uchiha enrabietado y lentamente por los demás que consideraban aquello un reto directo a la autoridad de la aldea. Al final el exilio fue extendiendo a una fecha indefinida y Madara debería hacerle compañía hasta que las autoridades de la aldea considerasen correcto su ingreso de nuevo.

En medio de toda la tragedia, Izuna como expectador mantuvo la cabeza fría y comprendió tanto a su hermano cómo a Tobirama, incluso entendió a regañadientes a Hashirama.

Hashirama no entendió.

Él, no tan equivocado pero definitivamente no en lo correcto, creyó que si su hermano hubiera hecho un mayor esfuerzo para borrar tal jutsu, tal vez incluso no haberlo creado o por lo menos que Madara no escupiera así en su amistad una vez más, las cosas podrían haber sido mejores. Así que realmente no tuvo la cara para enviarles cartas hasta hacía seis meses, en el que las tres llegaron juntas. La primera y segunda estaban llenas de lágrimas (literales) y lamentos, rogando perdón y comprensión, aunque no admitiendo totalmente su culpa, mientras la tercera hablaba sobre la posibilidad de que ellos volvieran si aceptaban disculparse públicamente con el clan Senju. Madara estuvo iracundo durante semanas.

Tobirama escribió una carta de respuesta, expresando claramente que no habían disculpas que dar o recibir para ese punto, que ya lo ocurrido había pasado y si volvían debía ser porque la aldea confiaba en ellos, no para exhibir los públicamente una vez más. Aún no había recibido respuesta, a pesar de que la carta contenía todo lo que Tobirama (y secretamente Madara) querían contarle de sus viajes y relación a Hashirama, como si no los hubiera ignorado por años aún cuando podía localizarlos como Izuna. Era triste, pero Tobirama podía lidiar con ello y Madara simplemente prefería centrarse en distraer a su esposo de lo malo para que se fijara en lo bueno.

— ¿Tobirama? —Susurró, sacando al susodicho de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Si? —Alentó a que hablara, dispuesto siempre a escuchar lo que quisiera decir.

— Si pudieras volver a Konoha aceptando hacer esa estúpida disculpa...

— No me disculparé por algo que hice cuando era un niño o porque quisiste defenderme, ni te obligaré a hacerlo solo para hacerme feliz. Si volvemos las cosas deben ser diferentes —Declaró, interrumpiendo la dirección de las palabras ajenas.

Escuchó un suave "hmn" lleno de emoción. Madara se sentía más tranquilo, preparado para pasar la siguiente semana y las que le vinieran con mejor ánimo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio, uno más agradable. Los pensamientos de cada uno corrieron por mejores caminos hasta que...

— Tobira —Llamó, dejando de ocultar su rostro y sonriendo— ¿Peinarías mi cabello? —Pidió, con cariño desbordando en su voz.

Tobirama asintió con una gran sonrisa. Cuando era un niño pequeño había encontrado a su padre peinando el cabello largo y castaño de su madre con total seguridad, inmerso en ese momento íntimo entre los dos que ni la mirada curiosa de su hijo le distrajo. En su momento le contó tal avistamiento a Madara y desde entonces tal petición era como un "te amo", incluso más profundo que uno.

Se dejó llevar hasta su cuarto compartido y se permitió pensar en su mayor secreto. Ese secreto que tenía desde los dieciséis y que sólo compartía con la persona que tomaba su mano. Nadie nunca creería la existencia de tal secreto, seguros de la frialdad y distancia en su relación por "conveniencia". Recordó las palabras que le fueron susurradas una noche en completa confidencia, las únicas que seguiría hasta la muerte.

"Quédate ahora y nunca te vayas, hazme compañía hasta que cierre los ojos para siempre. Permíteme ver tus ojos, escuchar tu voz, sentir tu piel, saborear tus dulces labios y oler la fragancia de tu cuerpo. Seamos solo tú y yo, sin guerra o clanes entre nosotros.  
Quédate y permíteme amarte. Seamos solo tú y yo."

**Author's Note:**

> Después de esta semana voy a tener que escribir mucho HashiTobi o fluff entre los hermanos porque le tiro mucha caca al pobre Hashirama xD amo al cabeza de tronco, aunque no lo parezca.  
No sé si cumple con lo "matrimonio por conveniencia", pero ahí está.  
El asunto del destierro está ligeramente basado en "Not As We" de Raendown. Y sí, según yo esto es angustia ligera.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, besos <3


End file.
